The present invention relates to an electrodeposition coating composition containing a fluorine-containing copolymer, a process for electrodepositing the composition, and an article electrodeposited with the composition.
In electrodeposition, there are few dangers such as a fire and explosion, since water is used as the main component of an electrodeposition medium. Also, since films having relatively uniform thickness can be formed even on substrates having complicated shapes, the electrodeposition is advantageous in that the automation of steps is easy and it is suitable for mass-production of coated articles.
In Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Tokkyo Kokoku) No. 28656/1974, an electrodeposition using well-known fluorine-containing polymers such as polyvinylidene fluoride is disclosed. However, the coating films of the known fluorine-containing polymers must be baked together with substrates at a relatively high temperature over 200.degree. C. Since the substrates are limited, electrodeposition using fluorine-containing polymers has not been widely used in spite of the above-mentioned advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrodeposition coating composition containing a fluorine-containing copolymer which enables baking of coatings at a lower temperature.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for electrodepositing the composition.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an article electrodeposition with the composition.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.